


A Different Kind Of Sex-Ed

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Shota, Straight Shota, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After a particularly interesting lesson is school, Leo and Luna have a lot if questions. Thankfully, Akiza's here to help. (Lemon Warning)





	A Different Kind Of Sex-Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Leo walked into the penthouse exhausted from school. He threw his backpack onto his bed and changed out of his uniform and into his casual outfit before hopping onto the bed, yawning and putting his hands behind his head while staring at the ceiling. His class had just been given Sex Ed, and Leo was still trying to process everything he was taught today. "Sooo, a guy puts his wiener inside a girls uhhh, place, and they do that to make a baby?" He thought to himself. He got the point of what they were teaching him, but he wondered what was up with all the secrecy. "Why did they have to separate the boy's and the girls anyway? Couldn't they have just taught us at once? That would've been easier." He yawned again and shut his eyes. His sister Luna was amongst the girls who had to put into the opposite room for their version of the class. Leo wondered what could've been so different from what He and the boy's learned. "I can't just ask Luna, they told us not to share what we've learned with each other, and knowing Luna, she won't let out a peep since she's so uptight with rules." Just then, a knock came from the front door. "Coming!" Leo called.

Leo opened the front door and there stood Akiza. "Oh hi Akiza! What are you doing here?" Leo asked the older girl. "I was in the neighborhood and though I'd stop by and say hello." The pretty redhead explained. 

"Where's Luna?" 

"We found an injured cat on the way home and Luna took it to a vet."

"When will she be back?" 

"Not too long. The Vet's office is only a few blocks away."

"I see. May I come in?"

"Sure!"

Leo stepped aside and Akiza walked in, Leo closing the door behind her. "I can't get over that you two have this whole place to yourselves." She remarked. "Yeah." Leo said as he scratched the back of his head. Just then, he had an idea. Maybe he couldn't get Luna to tell him about what she was taught during Sex Ed, by he could probably convince Akiza to tell him. Sure she isn't in his class, but hey, she's a girl, and she's older, so she probably already knows a lot. Couldn't hurt ask right?  
"Hey Akiza, could I ask you something?" Leo piped up. "Sure, what's going on?" The redhead inquired. "You promise not to laugh? It's kinda... personal." Nodding, Akiza and Leo walked over to the couch where they both sat, facing each other. "So what's on your mind Leo?" Akiza asked. "Let's see, well, it's like this. Me and Luna just had this class today, and there are somethings I don't really understand." He tried to explain while twiddling his thumbs. "What class?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sex Ed." With this, Akiza did a double take and leaned back a bit. "Oh... that..." She was at a complete loss for words. "Is something wrong Akiza?" Leo asked her. "N-no, not really." She said, straightening her self out. "I just didn't expect that they taught you this already." She crossed her legs before continuing. "So um, what questions did you have?" Leo took a moment before answering. "I just wanna know what they taught Luna and the girls and they need to keep it so hush hush." He explained.  
Akiza closed her eyes in thought for a moment. "Well you see Leo, a girl's body works differently than a boy's, so the reason why they separate the girls from the boys is so they can teach them to take care of themselves as they grow older." 

"What's so different?" He asked. Akiza hesitated a little before continuing. "Well you know how boys change when they get older, right? The redhead asked the young boy. "Kinda, boys grow more hair around their bodies and face." He said, thinking back to class today. "Okay, there's an example. Now, the way a girl's body changes as I said, are different compared to a boy. One example is well, how should I put this? The girl's body gets... 'curvier'." She was blushing like a ripe tomato. "What does that mean?" Leo asked, confused. "It means a girl's body has more curves. Her... b-b-butt gets a little bigger... (Leo looked away so she wouldn't notice that he was giggling.) and her... um... b-breasts begin to grow too." Akiza managed to stutter out. This got Leo's attention. "Her breasts?" He repeated. Akiza nodded. "Huh..." He crossed his arms before looking straight at Akiza's chest. His eyes widened in curiosity as he stared at the globes covered by her dress.  
"Could you show me?" He suddenly asked. Akiza jumped back a little, aghast. "What?! N-no! I can't do that!" She said to him sternly. "Why not? It's just your chest, it's not like I'm asking to see you naked." Leo tried to explain. "Leo, for a girl, that's pretty much the same thing! It's not right." Akiza crossed her arms and looked away. Leo still didn't see what the big deal is but his curiosity is on overload and he didn't want to take no for an answer. He got on his knees and hugged Akiza's leg. "Oh please Akiza! Just a quick look! No one will know! Just you and me! Please! Please!!!" He begged as fake tears trailed down his face. The redhead looked down at him and even though she knew the tears were fake, it still made her feel bad for the little guy.  
"Fine! But this is between you and me! Got it!?" She said sternly. Leo looked up at her smiling and then jumped and raised his fist into the air while whooping in triumph. He stood still and looked at her as she pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her bare, D-cup boobs to the little boy. Leo looked on in awe, amazed by the sight of the first pair of tits her ever saw in his young life. 

Suddenly, he felt like his shorts had gotten tighter, and an unknown desire grew within him. "Akiza, I feel weird." He said to her. "Is this going where I think it is...?" She thought to herself. Her suspicions were confirmed when Leo looked down the front of his pants. "What the heck is happening to my wiener!?" The yelled out. Akiza noticed that he seemed legitimately panicked. Pulling the front of her dress back up, she got on her knees in front of Leo. "Now now, it's okay Leo, that's normal. Didn't you learn that in class? You just got your first erection." She tried to tell him. "That's normal?" He said, calming down a little. He then began to recall a little about what he was taught that day. "Doesn't having an erection mean that I want to have sex?" He questioned her. "Well to put it bluntly... yes." She replied. "I heard the guys at school say that it's supposed to be fun and awesome. Is that true?" Leo asked, his erection straining against his shorts.  
"Yes Leo, it's supposed to be the best feeling you could ever have." She would know, as Akiza and Yusei had done it before. Finally, Leo blurted out the most outlandish request he could ever make to the redheaded girl. "Akiza, can I have sex with you?"

"H-h-h-how could you say that!?!" Akiza yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring the ever living shit out of Leo. "But Akiza! Look at me! I need it!" Leo yelled back at her, pulling his pants down to his ankles. Akiza did a double take and stared at Leo's exposed member. He was very big for his age, probably just as big as Yusei. Akiza felt a heat in her lower body, and desire began to take hold of her. "I don't know Leo, I really shouldn't..."  
Just then the front door opened and Leo quickly pulled his pants back up before Luna walked in. "Leo, I'm home. Oh hi Akiza, what're you doing here?" She asked, noticing the older girl. "We were gonna have sex." Leo blurted out. Akiza felt like she was about to die of embarrassment, while Luna's mouth dropped, a blush appearing on her face. "S-say what?" Luna said, her voice down to a whisper. "Remember that class today Luna? I asked Akiza if she could help me, and she said she would!" Leo said, grinning. "H-hold on! I never-" but she was cut short when Luna walked up and slapped her twin brother in the face. "What was that for!?" Leo asked her. "I just felt like it..." Luna said, crossing her arms and looking away, pouting. Leo looked at her face, and even though he usually not very bright, when it comes too his sister, he's able to put two and two together.  
"Luna... are you jealous?" This caught her off guard and she struggled to get a response out. "Me?! Jealous?! N-n-no, I-I'm just r-really upset with you. It's not r-right to just ask someone t-that..." Suddenly, Akiza spoke up. "You don't have to be, you could join us." Akiza couldn't even believe herself. It seems her increasing lust has gone to her head. Plus the idea of a threesome with the two underage twins felt Soooo kinky to her. They both looked up at her in disbelief. "You serious?" They both said. Akiza nodded.

The next thing you know, all three of them have gathered in the twins shared bedroom, around Leo's bed. "You two first, strip!" Akiza told the twins. Leo and Luna looked at each other a little uncertainly, but nodded and began to remove their clothes. After pulling their shirts off, Leo got a good look at Luna's bare torso. Obviously, she wasn't even close to having Akiza's voluptuous rack, but even so, her tiny, undeveloped, chest turned Leo on. In contrast, Luna was feeling itchy in her loins from seeing her brother shirtless, and it made the tent in his pants a lot more obvious. Then they both saw Akiza remove her dress, leaving herself in just her panties and black stockings. The twins both stared in awe of her; Leo grinning since it's his second time seeing Akiza's breasts, and Luna staring on in envy.  
"Alright, c'mon you two, you know what's next." Akiza noted. They both nodded, and after taking deeps breaths each the pulled their pants and underwear completely off. Leo was amazed by the sight of his sister's bare pussy, just as Luna was getting wetter from the sight of Leo's cock. Akiza couldn't help but stare at Leo too. She shook her head, getting herself back to reality, since now it's her turn. She sat on the bed and after removing her stockings, she pulled her panties off and threw them across the room. Akiza spread her legs, revealing her pussy, with a patch of red pubic hair above it. "Well, how do I look you two?" She asked them both, seductively. "You're hot!" Leo blurted out. "Yeah, you're very pretty Akiza." Luna complemented.  
"Come on over here and lie down Leo, we're gonna have some fun." Akiza called to him. Grinning, Leo jumped and lied down on the bed, both hands behind his head and dick standing like a pole. "Watch closely you two, I'm going to show you something you would usually do before actual sex. It's called a blowjob." Akiza leaned over and without hesitation, began licking all over his dick coating it in her saliva and making the boy moan. "Aw man! This is incredible! More Akiza!" He moaned out, obviously enjoying it. Luna watched closely, entranced. Akiza then took it a step further and put the whole thing in her mouth before sucking it greedily. "Whoa, she's really getting into it." Luna mentioned. "I know! And it's awesome! Aw yeah, it's so good! Keep going Akiza!" The redhead in question heeded the young boy's wish and sucked harder and bobbed her head even faster then before, moaning so the vibrations send even more pleasure through Leo's penis. "Aw yeah, Aw yeah, it feels like I'm gonna explode! Aw man, it's so good!" Leo moaned out, clearly getting close to climax. However, Akiza stopped as soon as she felt his dick twitch. "Why did ya stop!?" Leo said exasperated.  
"I didn't want you to cum before your sister had a turn. C'mon Luna, he's all yours." Akiza said, inviting the young girl to carry on what she was doing. Hesitantly, Luna leaned over and slowly licked up and down Leo's cock like Akiza was doing, before taking it whole in her mouth and sucking it while bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace. "Aw man, I think this is even better! Keep going Luna!" Leo moaned out. Glad over her brother's praise, Luna sped up and sucked harder. Leo then put his hands on Luna's head as she bobbed up and down, feeling her hair between his fingers. There's just something about the fact that Luna's the one sucking him off that Leo found this so enjoyable. Soon Leo felt that pressure building in his loins again. "Luna! That feeling's coming back! It's gonna explode soon!" Leo moaned as his climax drew nearer. "Don't stop Luna, whatever happens you swallow, okay?" Akiza told her. Luna hummed, meaning she understood, and after that Leo moaned loudly as he had his first orgasm and spewed his load into Luna's mouth. While surprised at first, eyes opened wide as the sticky white fluid filled her mouth, Luna found the taste enjoyable and swallowed every drop she got. 

"So? How did Leo's cum taste?" Akiza asked her smugly. Luna swallowed what was left in her mouth and licked her lips. "Good." She said. "How about you Leo? Did you enjoy that?" Akiza then asked the boy twin. "Man, that was awesome! So that's how it feels when you orgasm! You were right Akiza, that was the best feeling ever!" The boy said as he sat up. Grinning, Akiza took Leo's now flaccid dick in her hand and jacked him off until he grew hard again.

"I hope you still have some energy, because we're not even at the best part yet." She said before mounting the boy, her moist pussy hovering over his penis. Without a word, Akiza pointed his dick up, and lowered herself onto his length, moaned as she was filled up while Leo gasped and groaned at the foreign sensation surrounding his member. "A-Akiza! Is this...!?" He gasped out. "Yes Leo, we're having sex!" Akiza confirmed for him, before begging to bounce up and down and ride him. Luna watched in envy, seeing Leo's cock slip in and out of Akiza's pussy as her butt bounced every time her hips made contact with Leo's, her own pussy getting wetter and in need of touches. Luna reached down and without knowing it, she began to masturbate, rubbing her fingers across her moist slit and erect clit. "Akiza! It's so good! You're so tight and you're sucking my penis in! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! More! More!" Leo moaned as he bucked his hips up to meet hers, reaching his hands up to fondle Akiza's sizable tits. "Oh god yes! Leo, you're cock is so good! You're gonna make me cum soon! Yes, yes! I feel it! Leo I'm gonna cum!!!" Akiza screamed out as her climax hit like a train, her insides contracting on his dick. "Akiza, I'm gonna cum too! AW YEAH!" Leo moaned out before Akiza quickly lifted herself off him so his hot load sprayed all over her belly. "That was sweet! But why'd you get off Akiza?" Leo questioned the redhead. "I didn't want to risk getting pregnant." She said simply.

Akiza the turned around to face Luna, whose face was beet red as she moved her hand faster on her pussy. Akiza took Luna's wrist and stopped her. "Whoa there! You don't wanna make yourself cum before getting your turn, do ya?" She said jokingly to the younger girl. She then made Luna take Leo's spot on the bed while spreading her legs, giving Leo easy access to her pussy. "Can you take it from here Leo?" She asked him as he positioned himself at his sister's entrance. "I think so." He replied before taking his dick in his hand and slowly pushed into Luna. The twin girl in question screamed as her hymen was torn. "Luna! What's wrong!?" Leo asked her panicking. Akiza put her hand on Leo's shoulder trying to calm him. "Don't worry Leo, this is normal, if it's a girl's first time having sex, her hymen tears. It's for a little while but after that, it's like it never even happened." She explained. "You sure?" Leo asked her, before Luna put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I'm fine Leo, just be gentle. I trust you." She said sweetly before kissing her brother on the lips.

As he sunk into the kiss, Leo began moving his hips and humped his sister, feeling her no longer virgin pussy wrap around his dick. "Luna, your pussy is amazing. How's it feel for you?" He asked her. "It feels really good! You're going really deep inside me Leo! Mmm! Yeah! Hump me!" She begged. Happy that he's making his sister feel good, Leo thrusted harder and faster into her snatch while using his thumbs to toy with Luna's erect nipples. "Hey Luna, can I...?" Luna nodded yes before he could finish. Taking a hint, Leo leaned his head down and began sucking on her right nipple as Luna moaned louder and held his head to her chest, not wanting him to stop. She even wrapped her legs around her brother's waist, making him go deeper. "Leo! Leo! Leo I'm gonna cum!!!" She screamed before her first climax hit, making Leo groan as his own took hold of him, making him and Luna share their first mutual climax as he came deep inside her before pulling out. "Sorry Luna, I couldn't pull out in time." He said sadly. "Don't worry Leo, you can creampie Luna as much as you want. You haven't had your period yet, right Luna?" Akiza asked the younger girl. She shook her head no.

Next thing you know, Akiza took Luna's spot and Leo was ramming into her pussy non-stop while fondling her large rack. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ram it in me you little motherfucker! Fuck me good! God yes!!!" Akiza moaned out like a bitch in heat. "You're such a naughty girl, swearing like that! If you want it so bad, I'll give it to ya!" Leo said as he rammed her harder, pistoning his hips as fast as he could. "Oh yeah!!! I feeling another one coming!!!" Leo called out, feeling the pressure in his loins again. "Pull out and come closer." Akiza told him. He did so and scooched up to her chest as Akiza rubbed his dick in between her breasts as she tit fucked him to climax. "YES!!!" He yelled out as his spunk sprayed all over Akiza's chest and face.

As Akiza left to take a shower and wash all the cum off her body, Leo and Luna continued their session, this time Luna riding him as he bucked his hips to meet her bounces. "We should really thank Akiza for teaching us." She said to him while locking hands. "I agree! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be having the most fun we've had in years! Oh yeah baby! Luna ride me more!" Leo moaned louder. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Luna changed her pattern and moved her hips back and forth while Leo let go of her hands and groped her butt. "You know, Akiza has a really pretty body, don't you think?" She asked the boy she was riding. "Heck yeah, Akiza's hot!" He answered. "I'm kinda jealous, she's got such a curvy body and big breasts, while I'm flat as boy." Luna said, a little sad. "You've got a great body too Luna! I really think yours is better because it's smaller. Plus the fact that your my sister makes it better!" Leo said as he cupped her cheek. "Thanks Leo." She replied happily. As she rode him more, they can both feel their climaxes getting closer and closer. "Luna, I'm gonna cum soon!" Leo moaned. "Me too Leo! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit like a freight train while Leo sprayed all over her insides calling her name.

Akiza came back from the shower and saw both twins lying together naked on the bed, fast asleep. She giggled and collected her clothes before leaving while shutting the door behind telling the twins good night.


End file.
